Naruto
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Just a lil one shot. Hinata's thought on Naruto. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

FASH: Here's a one shoot Naruto fic. About Hinata's feelings for Naruto.  
  
You smile no matter what~ Even though you've had a horrible past~ You make me feel special~ Make me want to breathe~ When your smiles are directed at me~ I stutter and blush because I love you so~ And if I ever gain your heart I'll never let it go~ You've had no one to love you your whole life~ But if you let me, I'll love you~ You are truly strong, brave, noble~ How else would you have survived your childhood~ While all other children had loving families~ You were an outcast, alone, by yourself~ And instead of becoming heartless, you're so happy~ I love it when you look my way, smile, say hello~ For you are the one who holds my heart, and forever you will~ I don't care what others say about you~ Because to me, you're perfect~ Sun kissed blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, an exquisite smile~ I pale in comparison to you, as does everyone else~ Sakura doesn't know how lucky she is to have your affection~ I cherish all the times I'm with you~ And hate it when we're apart~ But one day, I swear, that I'll be more than a friend~ And we'll be together forever~ Because I can see what others can't~ That you truly are beautiful, fragile, powerful~ I love you Naruto, and will till the end of time.~  
  
FASH: And there it is, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: This time it's Naruto's thoughts. I hope you like it and remember to R&R!  
  
Sometimes I wonder~ Wonder why Neji hates you so much~ Why you make me feel...loved~ Why you can care about me, dobe, dead last~ I have lost my feelings for Sakura, she's a sister to me~ And besides, I'm pretty sure, I love you~ Yes I, Uzumaki Naruto, have fallen in love with you, Hinata~ I wish to tell you, to scoop you in my arms and kiss you breathless~ But I'm not sure how you would react~ I know you like me, you always look and me and blush when I'm around~ But, I don't think I should be to forward~ I dream of telling you underneath the stars~ Only their light and the light from the moon shining down on us~ You'll smile your smile, shy smile~ I knew when I first saw your smile, that you were special~ And when I tell you I you, your face would light up~ And your smile would widen, you'd smile for me, for us~ It may be hard to believe that I am such a helpless romantic~ But you make me want to be perfect, perfect for you~ And someday soon, I'll tell you my feelings~ And wherever, whenever I tell you~ I know it will be wonderful~ Because I love you, Hinata, and we'll be together forever~ And nothing will separate us, because true love can not be broken~ So one day, I'll tell you at long last~ And you and I will smile, and our smiles will last eternally.~ 


	3. Love Found

FASH: Here's the part they confess their feelings, I felt inspired to by the Shinobi of PURE DARKNESS. So here it is, WAFFYness here.  
  
Naruto was sitting underneath a Sakura Tree near the woods, looking at the moon, he couldn't sleep at all, in his dreams he was haunted by the faces of the villages, mocking him, scorning him. 'Why does no one love me?' He thought with a depressed sigh.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Hinata could not sleep, the night seemed to be calling to her, like the wind was whispering ~destiny awaits~ into her ear. She came up to a Sakura tree by the woods, she always had fantasies about her and Naruto's first kiss by a Sakura Tree, while the petals were falling on a light breeze, their sweet perfume filling the air. 'I am hopeless.' She thought dejectedly as she quietly sat on the ground, she couldn't see the moon from this side of the tee, but it didn't matter.  
  
*Naruto*  
  
'Did I hear something?' Naruto asked himself. He thought he had heard a little ~thump~ on the other side of the tree. 'Maybe it was just a wild animal....' But he could shake off the feeling he should look anyways.  
  
*Hinata*  
  
Hinata was finding it too quiet, being all alone in the dark of night, it kind of creped her out, after all, she wasn't the strongest person their was, she was more of a heeler.  
  
Hinata started to softly hum, but as she grew more confident, she got louder...  
  
*Naruto*  
  
'Humming? From right behind me.....' Naruto got up and looked around the tree.  
  
*Gasp* 'It's Hinata-chan....Maybe...now's my chance....' Naruto thought as he walked towards her. "Hello, Hinata-chan."  
  
Hinata blushed and looked up; there was Naruto, her long time crush, smiling down at her. 'I must look like such a fool.' She thought bashfully.  
  
'She's so cute when she blushes.' Naruto thought, extending a hand towards her, which she gratefully took, and he pulled her up.  
  
"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Naruto asked concerned, he'd rather die than let anything happen to Hinata.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Hinata said, looking down in nervousness.  
  
Naruto hooked his finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his, nearly gasping, her eyes were glowing a beautiful silver from the light of the stars.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes Hinata-chan." Naruto said, then blushed. 'That must have sounded so stupid!'  
  
Hinata blushed at the compliment. "So do you Naruto-kun." She said, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
Their faces began to draw together, they were lost in each others eyes, then, lips met lips, and the young couple kissed their first kiss, but not their last.  
  
And the two young ones stayed together, watching the sun rises, entangled in each others embrace, neither willing to let go of their love. And as the sun rose, painting colours along the horizon, the wind gently blew, causing the couple to be gently rained on by cheery blossoms. They would be together forever, and perhaps, even more.  
  
FASH: There's my conclusion, please review! 


End file.
